


November Drabbles

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Happy, Hogsmeade, Humor, Love, Memory Loss, Muggles, Multi, Nightmares, Quidditch, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: I had so much fun with these last month, so my wife and I decided to do it again! For the prompts we took the Harry potter books opened a random page and picked a random word that acted as prompt. Like last month my wife supplies the character or pairing.I hope you enjoy!Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hedwig & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Crookshanks, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 54
Kudos: 5





	1. Twisting Passages

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with these last month, so my wife and I decided to do it again! For the prompts we took the Harry potter books opened a random page and picked a random word that acted as prompt. Like last month my wife supplies the character or pairing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Hagrid woke from another nightmare that left him dizzy and disorientated. 

He couldn’t stop dreaming about the twisted passages in Gringotts. As soon as he closed his eyes and sleep overtook him he was in one of these blasted karts, racing down the rails with high speed. It was horrible and always left him nauseated.

He went to Professor Sprout and she gave him some herbs that were supposed to help. They didn’t.

He asked Professor Trewlany if she saw something in his future that could help, but as usual she was no help at all.

He didn’t dare to ask Professor McGonagall. He feared she would just react with her no nonsense attitude and brush everything off.

Dumbledore’s advice was about as helpful as Professor Trewlany’s. He suggested moving the bed to a different part of his cabin might be helpful. It wasn’t.

Hagrid could have gone on forever, none of the Professor’s were able to help him. The only one left to ask was Madame Pomfrey. 

A heavy sigh left Hagrid’s lungs, as he made for the hospital wing. If his memories of the mediwitch just were a bit more positive, the problem was that she wasn’t to sympathetic towards people who frequently needed her services because they experimented with illegal creatures, again.


	2. No Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Vernon let out an equally angry and annoyed sigh. They were currently at Kings Cross, out of goodness of heart. He even called ahead at work to let them know that he would be late today, because he had to get his failure of a nephew to his new freak school. And when he asked at what platform the train was supposed to leave, this kid had the audacity to say  _ platform nine and three quarters _ .

He was a decent person after all, so he walked to the part of the train station where trains arrived and departed with Harry and to absolutely no surprise at all, there was no platform  _ nine and three quarters _ . Not between platform nine and ten, where you would expect it and nowhere else.

That was about as much effort as he was going to show. Wishing Harry good luck in a sarcastic tone and a satisfied smirk curling his lips, he turned around and walked back to his car.


	3. Astronomy Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of all my US friends! Have some fluff, my thoughts are with you!

Ice cold winds were tugging at Minerva’s hair. She pulled her robe closer around her figure, to keep her body from shivering, but the Astronomy Tower was so high up it was always freezing no matter what season it was. 

It was worth it though, she reminded herself. She’d told Dumbledore that she was his best man to keep an eye on Norbert, before Charlie Weasley and his colleagues from Romania arrived to pick him up, because Mr. Potter and Mr. Wealsey were the least likely to try something with her. But in reality she’d always  _ loved _ dragons and Hagrid was right Norbert was really special. 

She steped a bit closer towards the huge basket, carefully lifting the cover. Small nostrils were visible first, puffs of air escaping. The dragon had its eyes closed and was clearly sleeping. Minerva put the covers down again, rubbing her hands together, to get some warmth in them. Yes, seeing this little creature was definitely worth all the cold. 


	4. Hooded Figure in the Black Forest

Harry woke up screaming. Again. It might have been years ago, but the hooded figure in the black forest, he knew now had to have been Voldemort, kept haunting his dreams. 

He kept wondering, what would have happened if Firenze wouldn’t have found him at that exact moment that night. If he would be still alive. If Voldemort could have been defeated right then and there. 

Basically two completely different feelings were fighting for dominance. Utter uncertainty paired with fear and guilt, because it felt like he could have done something earlier. 

A small hand padded for his body and Ginny’s sleepy voice mumbled. “Stop thinking and go back to sleep. It’s not real and it doesn’t do anyone good if you keep brooding over a past you can’t change anymore anyway, darling. You already are the hero!” She finally reached his hand and squeezed it lightly, before her breathing evened out again.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, trying to remind himself that Ginny was right. He pulled the blanket tighter around his body, never letting go of Ginny’s hand and closed his eyes again, willing to let the past behind.


	5. Perfect Quidditch Conditions

It was a crisp cold morning and the sun just barely crept past the trees of the forbidden forest.

Oliver sucked in a lungful of fresh air and then exhaled deeply. A smile stretched his lips and his step was enthusiastic.

He knew that his team thought he was insane and that he annoyed them with the early training, but these were just perfect Quidditch conditions. 

He also had to admit he really liked the world just after dawn. When everything came to life again and he felt how his body had regained his strength over night. 

If you wanted to be the best, it was never too early to start, especially not if you were presented with perfect conditions. 


	6. Fang

Fang excitedly started to swish his tail. There was this smell again. 

It smelled like adventure and exploration and happiness. 

Maybe a tiny part of danger. 

Okay probably a huge part, but it was still exciting. 

_There was a knock on the door of Hagrid's cabin and outside stood Harry._


	7. The Great Marble Hall

“They even have this whole protocol on how to treat overwhelmed Muggles in Gringotts. I just don’t get why there isn’t really any support for first year Muggleborns!” Hermione slammed her cup onto the table and tea spilled over the edges.

“Wait, what? There is a procedure on how to act around Muggles in Gringotts?” 

Hermione sighed, dabbing the spilled liquid with a napkin. “Yes, Harry, there is.”

“Most Muggles are already intimidated by the great marble entrance hall. They have goblins who stoically explain how everything works, but they also have others lurking around in case someone faints or something.” The tips of her ears turned slightly pink.

“My mum, uhm, had a sudden faintness when we went there for the first time and the goblins brought us to a small room. It had windows that showed the streets outside, they brought her water and something to eat and they probably weren’t really nice, because I remember clearly one of them was constantly smirking, but the point is, _even_ they have a protocol of sorts and Hogwarts doesn’t help it’s first years at all.“


	8. Letters of the Ministry

Mafalda Hopkirk sighed, as she signed another document. She liked her job, truly. But the part where she had to order people to court wasn’t so much fun.

She looked the address, for the last one of the day, up. Harry Potter. _Harry Potter._ What could this boy positively have done, to be summoned to court? With a sigh she read through the instructions, copied them into a formal letter, sealed the howler and slumped back into her chair. 

_A few years later._

Really? Harry Potter again? Mafalda made her way to Fudge’s office.

“Minister! What did the boy do this time? Are we positive this isn’t going to end in the same disastrous way as it did last time?”

Fudge fixed her with a glare. “Magic outside of Hogwarts, dearest.”

“What kind of magic?” Mafalda asked.

Fudge sighed. “A patronus, he summoned a patronus.”

With a huff Mafalda returned to her own office, apparently they were summoning people to court for casting a patronus now.


	9. Lockhard

This place was strange. Something about it was totally off. He was pretty sure someone called him _Professor_ earlier. Maybe this was a boarding school of sorts, there were definitely enough kids for it to be possible. In fact, he’d say he saw more kids than adults so far.

„Mr. Lockhard. Mr. Lockhard, can you hear me?“ Suddenly there was an old man standing in front of him. He had really long hair, an equally long beard and he looked positively ancient. Also, he was calling for a _Mr. Lockhard._ Did he mean him? Was his name _Mr. Lockhard_? 

The weird old man pulled a wooden stick from under his robes and suddenly he was sitting in a wheelchair of sorts. He blinked. Not only once, but a couple of times. But nothing changed. How did that happen? 

„We are getting you to St. Mungos now Mr. Lockhard. Hopefully they can help you.“ The bearded man smiled. It looked as if he was a bit worried under his comforting facade. Well, if there was something to worry about it was definitely this place. He saw a lot of concerning things in the short time Mr. Longhair has been talking to him. Kids carrying frogs. _Frogs!_ What kind of boarding school allowed frogs. More people had one of those wooden sticks. Maybe St. Mungos was a better place after all. Whatever it was.


	10. Hedwig & Errol

Hedwig tilted her head to the side, next to her Errol was doing the same. Finally something interesting was happening.

Harry hovered on the huge bed, that nearly occupied the whole room, apparently hiding from _a book_. He carefully peered under the bed. Hedwig could see how the book moved forward. She hooted in warning and Harry’s gaze snapped up to her. 

Hedwig hooted again. It was just a book, a strange book to be honest, but a book still. Harry looked at her for a moment, before he untied one of his shoes and let it tangle over the edge of the bed.

Hedwig tilted her head to the other side and Errol hooted at her. Yes, she did absolutely agree. So much effort just because of a book. This wasn’t so interesting after all. 


	11. Sirius Black still on the run

Sirius Black was still on the run. 

Neville wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to feel, as he read the headline. He’d found journals from his parents that listed him as a member of the order and painted a rather sympathetic picture of him. Then there were actual pictures which showed him smiling next to his parents, well and of course there were the things his grandmother told him and the stuff everybody in the wizarding world knew. 

As if on queue, his grandma put down her cup with a clattering sound and fixed him with a penetrating glare over the newspaper.

„We have to be so careful, Neville dear. This man is dangerous. Your parents did so much to restore the safety of our world again and now someone like him is free and just walking around there.“

Neville said nothing. It was always better not to disagree with his grandmother. But he didn’t fully believe her. After everything he learned from his parents' journals, this man couldn’t be that bad after all. Couldn’t he?


	12. Draco and the Hippogriff

Draco sat in a corner, in the Slytherin common room flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. His arm was in a loop and when he was completely honest it didn’t hurt all that much, but still he was going to make that plonker Hagrid pay for it.

„But Draco did just say…“ Crabbe said and Draco groaned in response. He had been trying to explain to those two idiots, for about half an hour, how they were going to get Hagrid fired, but they still understood nothing.

„How in Merlin’s name is this bloody beast going to be helpful to us?“ Goyle interjected and Draco put his head in his hands. 

Was it really too much to ask for, to have his friends follow this conversation? Probably it was best if he was just going to do everything on his own again and also tell his father about it.


	13. Neville

Having a charm work out for the first time should be a success for Neville, the only problem was that it created a somewhat compromising situation. Suddenly the boggart looked like Professor Snape and was walking around the classroom in his grandmother's clothes.

It made sense though. The only thing Neville feared more than his grandma was Professor Snape. The two of them combined were definitely fuel for nightmares and of course the outfit had to be complete down to the blasted hat.

Neville couldn’t remember a time when his grandma wasn’t wearing that hat. He’d asked about it countless times, but had never really gotten an answer until he worked up the nerve and asked his uncle.

Turned out his grandma never told him the story about her hat, because if she had she would have had to tell him that his family also thought for a really long time that  _ she _ was a squib. 

Apparently she’d been a loving and deeply affectioned person at some point. Not that she wasn’t like this anymore, Neville just felt like the accident of his parents had hurt her so fundamentally, that she tried to keep her love hidden, to not be hurt even more.

But there had been a time when she was younger, not even in Hogwarts yet and everybody thought she was a failure. Maybe she even believed it herself to some extent. His uncle told him that she had been home alone when she heard a bird cry from the backyard. She’d gone outside to look after the creature and it became immediately clear that he couldn’t be helped anymore. 

But suddenly he’d been chirping again and started to hop around. She’d healed him with accidental magic. From that day on Neville’s grandma and this bird became inseparable. To such an extent that she even wanted to keep him close beyond his death. 

It was this memory that helped Neville to fight the boggart and helped him to be successful with a charm for the second time.


	14. Sirius and Crookshanks meet for the first Time

Sirius walked around the outskirts of Hogsmeade in his animagus form, as he came across a huge cat that looked more like a kneazle. If he considered it, this creature was probably a half kneazle. It’s fur was of a bright orange and what surprised him the most, it didn’t immediately back away at the sight of him.

Sirius decided to slowly approach the cat, half kneazle, whatever. Attentive eyes followed his movements, but their gaze held more of curiosity than fear. So he nudged his snout against the fluffy fur as soon as he was within reach. The cat started to purr really quiet and pressed his body against Sirius’ and his heart started to sing. He’d missed the touch of any living thing so much, that this simple contact felt like heaven.


	15. Pettigrew

Peter could feel how his hands started shivering. He was sweating, although the old house never quite warmed up, no matter how many fires he lighted. With every noise he shuttered, expecting the Dark Lord to call for him. 

He’d been a fool, when he turned to that mad man for the first time and he was one now. But Peter didn’t really see a way out, since he committed to serving the powerful wizard years ago.

Back then he’d been young, frustrated and was craving attention and was also all too willing to overlook every warning sign. Everything blew up, without hope to repair, when he betrayed the Potters and fought Sirius. He knew that was something neither of his friends were willing to forgive him and probably the reason why he was here,  _ again _ . Bearing an impossible task  _ again _ just because he made one mistake as a lonely teenager. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading! I'd love to have you on board for this journey!


End file.
